Yes, My Name Really Does Mean Cinnamon
by NIKE Goddess of Victory
Summary: Muggle born witch Cassia comes to Hogwarts and befriends Katie Bell, Lee Jordan and the Twins. Written through her journal entries, expect laughter and hyperness. Probably OCLJ


**YES, MY NAME REALLY DOES MEAN CINNAMON **

presented by Nike Goddess of Victory

**(A/N: In case you couldn't tell, I'm Greek and Romanian just like the character in this story. The main character is a Greek/Romanian muggle born witch who is coming to Hogwarts. Enjoy!)**

* * *

-CHAPTER ONE-

September 1st, early morning

Hello journal! This is none other than Cassia Andromeda Papandrikos speaking, and yes, my first name really does mean cinnamon. I'm Greek in case you couldn't tell. My dad is from Athens, Greece and my mom is from Constanţa, Romania. I was a typical girl until the night of July 25th when I got a life changing letter. It wasn't a normal letter either, through the mail. An owl brought me this letter. And another thing, I'm not a regular Euro girl. I'm a witch.

Before then, I was a normal girl who had just moved to London from my hometown of Manhattan, New York. I was a competitive gymnasts thanks to my mother's Romanian roots. In that one letter, I changed into something different. I became something special. I was a witch since the morning I was born although I didn't know it. In a few hours I'm going to board a train to take me to the prestigious Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Another thing, I'm not the least bit scared that I don't know anybody.

-Cassia

* * *

September 1st, 11:30 AM

What else did you expect from me? I am currently sitting between two red head twins in a nearly full compartment on my way in a maroon train to my new school. They red heads' names are Fred and George Weasley, they're in second year, and helped me load my luggage onto the train and offered to let me sit with them. I'm not sure if this was out of hospitality or out of my looks. I guess I'm "exotic looking", and have have wavy brown hair, hazel eyes and a healthy tan. After all, my middle name does mean ruler of men, muahah! Hold on, I see a girl walking outside our compartment who doesn't look like she has a place to sit.

Alrighty! I'm back, it appears I was right, the girl's name is Katie Bell and she is in my year, (1st) I invited her to sit with us because I need female company and a break from the twins and their giddy pal named Lee Jordan. Katie has strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes. She's from London, and seems to already know the twins through family or something. She informed me that they boys are all pranksters and was surprised that they didn't do anything to me. I told her that they had been staring at me for most of the time since I'd joined them. "Figures, they probably like you" she said grinning.

Katie explained to me the ways of the wizarding world during the ride, and about a game called quidditch which was the equivalent of soccer to muggle Europe.

After this, we were joined by two girls who introduced themselves as Alicia and Angelina and then began talking to the twins. I'm controlling my oddness until we reach Hogwarts and have friends which think I am at least semi-sane. The trolley cart is passing and I can barely control myself from reaching out and grabbing the nearest piece of sugary candy or chocolate.

AHHHHHH, Cassia

* * *

September 1st, night

THANK GOD!! I was sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of my new friends!

More later, I'm tired.

* * *

September 3rd, in the Great Hall at breakfast

Time to discuss everything and everyone I have met so far!  
In case I sound different in this entry, it is because I consumed sugar and am back to my regular HYPER (!) SELF!!

Katie Bell- my new best friend  
Strawberry blonde, hyper like me!, blue eyes  
the twins' pranking protégé  
totally awesome

Lee Jordan- my closest guy friend  
afro hair, brown eyes  
funny/prankster  
can listen to my stories without getting bored  
great person to tell secrets and you know he won't tell

The Twins: Fred and George Weasley- my buddies  
red hair, hazel eyes  
master pranksters extrordinare  
like quidditch, probably gonna join the team next year  
they are more different than you think,  
oddly enough George thinks more than Fred does...if that makes sense to you...hahaha  
even if he thinks more, that isn't by a lot,  
Consider the fact that he tripped UP the stair. How? I do not know...

OVER AND OUT!

CASSIA, the one who is high on candy

* * *

**(A/N: i know! Its short! More to come, this is more of an introductory chapter kay? Next one fast forwards to third year when she rediscovers this diary and begins journaling again. Like it? Read and review my lovely patrons!!)**


End file.
